warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Topassplitter
Hallihallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Ich vermute wenn du dich hier her verirrt hast, willst du etwas von mir (.. oder vielleicht wollte ich etwas von dir..?) Egal. Ich freu mich auf deine Nachricht ;) LG ~ Aller Anfang ist Blutwurst xD Re: CA Hey Topas, dir auch erstmal ein frohes neues Jahr :D Oh man da hast du jetzt ja wieder ordentlich was ausgegraben xD Aber ist immer wieder gut wenn du und/oder andere darauf hinweisen, denn ab und zu tuachen ja doch mal Fehler auf. Ich arbeite deine Punkte jetzt einfach mal ohne weitere Umschweife ab: *Blizzardwing: Hast du absolut recht mit den Flecken. So wie er jetzt ist, ist absolut nichts an seinem CA auszusetzen und das ist auch der Grund, warum du ihn auch nicht auf der Liste gefunden hast. Irgendjemand muss bei der CA-Leerung vergessen haben das durchzustreichen (passiert auch wie mir aufgefallen ist bevorzugterweise, wenn das CA ein Redone ist und nicht neu eingefügt werden muss). Weil ich bei der CA-Leerung immer nur das Archivieren mache und die CA-Liste bearbeite, gucke ich da in der Regel auch nie drüber. In der Regel ist es also immer besser, wenn du dich an der Liste und nicht an der Diskussionsseite orientierst. That said, versuchen wir die Diskus ab jetzt aber so aktuell wie möglich zu halten. Wie du vielleicht ja weißt oder beobachtet hast, sind Mew und ich ja gerade dabei, bei allen Charakteren dieses Aussehensupdate zu machen (wodurch btw. auch einige von Beltz verursachte wegfallen dürften hooray, weniger Arbeit :D). Wir sind Momentan bis Drosselflug gekommen - anders gesagt heißt das folgendes: Alle benötigten Versionen von den Charakteren Aalschweif bis Drosselflug sind sowohl auf der Disku als auch auf der Liste vollständig aufgeführt (wobei wie gesagt ein Fehler kann sich immer mal einschleichen, ich bitte das zu entschuldigen) und bei der CA-Leerung achte ich jetzt selbst auch noch genauer, ob die gemachten Versionen dann dort auch durchgestrichen werden. Alle Katzen jenseits von Drosselflug sind, was ihre benötigten CA-Versionen auf den Diskus angeht nicht immer genau (wie z.B. bei Blizzardwing hier). Die Benötigte CAs-Liste ist zwar auch von Charakteren jenseits von Drosselflug vollständig, allerdings sind dort evtl. noch einige Versionen gelistet, die durch das Aussehensupdate unnötig werden. (Was unnötig wird kann man im Voraus in der Regel aber schon sehen - Fleckenschweif braucht dadurch, obwohl sie im Deutschen ja gescheckt ist - z.B. keine gescheckte Jungenversion mehr, sondern nur noch gescheckte Alternativversionen von den Rängen, in denen sie auch mit dem Muster beschrieben wurde.) *Swiftpaw: würde ich einfach sagen gehen wir danach, wie Feuerherz sie addressiert: hellgrau ist Lichtherz, dunkelgrau ist Swiftpaw (wenn man ganz viel Fantasie hat, dann kann man bei der helleren Katze vielleicht auch Wimpern erkennen.... aber ich würde sagen mach Swiftpaw dann ganz einfach dunkelgrau ^^ *Scorchfur: Aufgeschlitzt empfinde ich Risse, die recht "sauber" sind... also nicht so zerfleddert, wie die zerfetzten Ohren, die Scorch momentan hat (wobei da auch einige Schlitzer bei sind wie ich finde). Wenn du vllt. ein Beispiel willst, Gray Wing hat auch ein aufgeschlitzes Ohr, und für sein CA hab ich da dann diese Form für gewählt, und da daran niemand etwas auszusetzen hatte, nehme ich mal an, dass man das als aufgeschlitzt sehen kann :3 Wenn auf der CA-Seite Leute dann etwas dagegen sagen sollten nehme ich allerdings gerne die Schimpfe auf mich und red dann nochmal mit den anderen Admins drüber, aber ich denke eigentlich schon, dass das oke ist, wenn du aufgeschlitzte Ohren so in der Form wie ich bei Gray Wing machst (nur vllt. weniger tief... ich glaub ich hab den bei Gray ein wenig zu tief gemacht xD) *Littlecloud & Mothwing: Es ist ärgerlich, ich weiß, und das tut mir auch leid, nur als wir das Aussehensupdate angefangen haben, ist uns aufgefallen, dass die benötigten TUG/CotC-Versionen ziemlich random verteilt sind - manche Katzen wie Hollyleaf brauchten ne extra Version, andere wie Littlecloud nicht - obwohl bei Littlecloud streng genommen das Bild noch mehr von der Beschreibung durch die weißen Pfoten und die weiße Brust abweicht, als Hollyleaf mit ihrer hellgrauen Schnauze. Bis auf sehr sehr wenige Katzen (wie z.B. Dapplepelt oder Cloudspots, bei der die Beschreibung wirklich 1:1 zum Bild passt), haben wir dann gesagt, dass jede Katze eine TUG/CotC-Version extra braucht. Sorry nochmal dafür, ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das nicht allzu viel Arbeit bereiten wird :( mit Mothwing würde ich außerdem noch warten, weil die meine ich auch nochmal wesentlich weniger CA-Versionen braucht *Ampferschweif: Ampferschweif ist auch so ein Fall, bei dem die ganzen "Beltz"-Versionen wegfallen, weil Beltz den "getupft"-Teil ja gar nicht mitübersetzt hat. Wegen dem Aussehensupdate konnten wir das jetzt aber auch endlich hinzufügen, und da die restliche deutsche Beschreibung ja dem englischen entspricht, braucht sie in der Hinsicht auch keine anderen alternativ-Versionen mehr (außer natürlich die Mangaversion die sie schon hat). Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist also ja, die Alt-Version reicht :33 Oh man sorry dass ich dir jetzt hier so eine Textwand geschrieben habe... aber mir ist es lieber die Dinge zu erklären als einfach nur "ja, nein, ne is nicht" zu schreiben xD Sorry nochmal wegen der eigentlich unnötigen Versionen-Verwirrung und dass du einige CAs nochmal Redonen/abändern musst, weil wir nicht gleich strikt die Versionen richtig zugeteilt haben ^^; 19:50, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :D Nachricht hat sich selbst zerstört Hammer :'D Die Funktion muss ich mir merken. 10:54, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ja, das mit der Änderung von nur einer Version stimmt ^^ Als Scorchpaw wurde er mit einem zerfetzten Ohr beschrieben -> Schülerversion hat links oder rechts ein zerfetztes Ohr, also so wies gerade auch ist. Dann später, als Krieger, heißt es, er habe "slashed ears", also aufgeschlitze Ohren -> Das heißt beide seiner Ohren bekommen noch Schlitzer, das zerfetzte Ohr wird also noch ramponierter xD 14:07, 21. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Mutherz Weißt du was? Ich stimme dir zu - ich glaube du machst lieber erst alle anderen CAs bei denen Augen- und Fellfarbe auch bekannt ist XD ich sehs nämlich auch schon, dass seine Augenfarbe bekannt gegeben wird, sobald sein CA dann wieder im Artikel ist :'D Ich mein ich hätte sein CA auch einfach auf die vorherige Version zurücksetzen können... aber na ja das Shading seiner jetzigen Version ist halt wesentlich besser als bei der alten (wäre auch seltsam, wenns andersrum wäre) xD 19:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) : Oh god ich erinner mich XD Berrynose hat ja aber auch gefühlt alles falsch, was nur geht :'D Falsche Musterung, falsche Fellfarbe, falsche Beltzübersetzung - fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass er mal als weiblich beschrieben wird ...... oder dass er eine festgelegte Augenfarbe erhält..... *beschwört es damit herauf* XD 20:20, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) WIESO STALKEN IMMER ALLE MEINE USERSEITE WENN SIE DRAUFKLICKEN :'D Anyway ich hoffe wirklic sehr für dich, dass die CAs, mit denen du immer noch zufrieden bist, auch so bleiben können xD ... und dass wir weniger Katzen wie Cypresspaw haben, die alle zwei Wochen ihr Aussehen komplett ändern xD *triggered* Im Prinzip ist es so, dass Kate ihr Aussehen auf ihrem Blog bekannt gegeben hat, dort wurde sie dann aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere als Kater bezeichnet und dann wurde da ien bisschen diskutiert, und diejenige Userin, von der Cypresspaw ihren Namen hat, fragte dann ob das überhaupt sie sein soll, weil die Fellfarbe ja ganz falsch ist, worauf Kate erwiderte dass sie sich mit der ersten Beschreibung dann doch vertan hat... und ich wette in Shattered Sky sieht sie dann nochmal wieder anders aus xD 20:08, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterseiten Pfui schäm dich Topas, wie kannst du nur etwas, das nicht direkt mit dem CA zu tun hat fragen :D Zu deiner Frage: Das hat einfach nur noch niemand gemacht (bzw. bei Bach haben wirs vergessen, da waren Mew und ich ja schon mit der Aussehensverbesserung - Feuerstern hat das schon, weil wir das bei ihm anfangs Testweise hinzugefügt haben). Feel free das zu ergänzen, wo du siehst das es fehlt :3 16:37, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich wollte dir eigentlich Antworten, nachdem ich mit den anderen beiden Dödeln darüber geredet hab... da die aber nicht da sind sag ich einfach mal: nimm das Bild, wo die Katze am meisten/besten drauf zu sehen ist? Und wenns da mehrere gibt, nimm das, in der sie einen höheren Rang hat xD 19:49, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Musst dich nicht entschuldigen, dafür ist Big Mama Tau ja da :'D 20:02, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ... *verblasst langsam ins Nichts* :D 20:34, 10. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wer hat mich hier Döde genannt - 3- ? 09:09, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ^o^ Ich bin in deinen Libelings Cas! *freufreu* 06:54, 13. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re: Charakterbilder Hey Topas, Mew hat alle Bilder mit Kategorien versehen, ein Blick darauf sollte dir dabei helfen, zu welchem Buch was gehört. (Besonders die Bilder aus den Field Guides haben für jedes Buch eine extra Kategorie, statt unter eine Oberkategorie wie "Bilder aus Special Adventures" zu fallen. Falls du dennoch mal das genaue Buch wissen muss, einfach nochmal nachfragen :) ) Was Raven und leaf angeht glaube ich, dass die beiden ihre Coverbilder in der Box hatten, weil man sie auf diesen besser sieht - der Einheitlichkeit halber wäre es aber besser, wenn da stattdessen die TUG/CotC-Bilder drin sind. Was die Reihenfolge der Bilder angeht, würde ich sagen das ist super so :3 Man könnte evtl. nochmal darüber reden, ob man die Bilder nicht einfach nach derselben Reihenfolge anordnet wie die Auftritte in den Büchern (also nach "Art" des Buches und in der Reihenfolge in der es erschienen ist). Da müsste ich mich allerdings nochmal mit Aki und Mew verständigen (wenn Mew das hier stalkt, kann sie vielleicht gleich mal ihren Senf dazugeben ^^ 19:50, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Was? Hier stalkt doch keiner! XD Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Kategorien, ich bin immer noch mitten drin^^ Aber du kannst mich und Tau fragen, falls mal bei einem der Ursprung unklar ist. Gerade die Mangabilder habe ich noch nicht gemacht. Bei Raven und Leaf hätte ich auch lieber des TUG/CotC Bild drin, einfach wegen der Kontinuierlichkeit. Und weil die Bildbeschreibung im Tabber bescheuert aussieht mit dem "Ravenpaw's Farewell Cover" von dem man nur die ersten Buchstaben sieht. Bei der Reihenfolge würde ich bei dem System von Topas bleiben, welches ich auch schon bei Feuerstern vorgelegt habe. CC/TUG, dann Cover der Reihe nach (Wie bei der Bücherauflistung), und danach die Mangas. Allerdings habe ich das bei den Mangas nicht Mangaintern sortiert, sondern nur nach dem Rang, unabhängig vom Manga. Deswegen ist der Riesensterns-Rache-Feuerstern da so mittendrin, weil ich seine Anfibilder hinten ran gemacht habe. Fand das so hübscher. 08:21, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oi! Nein, Feuersterns Mission hatte keinen Manga, das ging erst im nächsten Buchlos. *Blattsee **Datei:Blattsee.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Blattsee 2.png - Bramblestar's Storm **Datei:Blattsee Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Eichhornschweif **Datei:Eichhornschweif.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 **Datei:Eichhornpfote.png - Graustreif und Millie **Datei:Eichhornschweif Manga.png - Bramblestar's Storm *Tüpfelblatt **Datei:Spotted.png - Der WolkenClan in Gefahr **Datei:Tüpfelblatt.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer *Rußpelz **Datei:Rußpelz.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer **Datei:Rußpelz.Manga.png - Graustreif und Millie *Bernsteinpelz **Datei:Tawnypelt.jpg - Eines der Kapitelbilder aus Staffel 2 *Blaustern **Datei:Blaustern.png - Rabenpfotes Abenteuer 05:59, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Wie ich oben schon sagte, bin ich dafür das man die Mangabilder in sich vom Rang her Chronologisch ordnet und nicht unbedingt Bücherweise. Es sieht einfach seltsam aus wenn es so ist: Feuerstern im Rabenpfote Manga, Feuerpfote im WolkenClan Manga, Feuerherz im Riesenstern Manga. Das wirkt ja total durcheinander. Habe es bei Feuerstern ja schon so gemacht. Sammy-Feuerpfote-Feuerstern, unabhängig wo das Mangabild jetzt drin war. 07:36, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Jetz hab ichs kapiert XD Also bei Feuerstern hab ichs Zeitlich geordnet. Erst RA 1 Staffel, dann TR (weil sie da im Manga ja grad am see ankommen 2. Staffel) und dann GM 3. Staffel. 12:25, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Ich versuchs. Habe ja geschrieben wie ich es, meiner Meinung nach, gerne hätte. Aber wir müssen erstmal warten da Tau, und auch Aki, aufholen mit lesen. Verstehe allerdings nicht ganz warum die Methode dir so kompliziert erscheint. Tau hat ja eine Timeline mit allen Büchern, auch den Mangas, wo man nachsehen kann welcher Manga wann spielt und ich habe dir ja bereits oben geantwortet aus welche Mangas die Bilder sind. Sehe jetzt nicht warum ein normaler User die Bilder nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge einfügen könnte. Und du kannst ja auch warten, bis ich die Mangabilder fertig mit Quellen versehen habe. Dann steht bei der Datei dabei, aus welchem Manga und auf welcher Seite sie genau vorkommen, und es gibt keine so "hässligen" mehr wie das eine von Spottedleaf. Ich muss nur erstmal das Charakter Art fertig machen, weil wir da gerade aufräumen auch was ältere Bilder betrifft die rumflattern aber längst Redons haben. 13:53, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) By the way. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht gleich die Bilder aus den Auftritten entfernt, als du die Gallerie oben und unten ergänzt hast? 14:43, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kein Problem :D Da is das Bild: Datei:Timeline.PNG 19:17, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Bildversionen Hey Topas, meines Wissens nach geht das leider nicht, sorry D: Die einzige Möglichkeit, das alte Bild als Datei anzuzeigen wäre entweder, das Bild zurückzusetzen (was allerdings ziemlich sinnlos ist - dann würde ja eine alte Version im Artikel angezeigt werden) oder eben einfach klassisch die Bild-URL von einer vorherigen Version zu kopieren - dann hat man allerdings diese hässlich langen Links. Sofern dich das aber nicht stört, könntest du ja mal versuchen, ob/wie das geht und falls nicht... musst du die Dateien glaube ich einfach nochmal extra hochladen glaube ich ^^; 01:39, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Rindi Hallo Topas! Das stand falsch auf seiner Disk, er kommt im YS Manga gar nicht vor. Die beiden Bilder sind aus dem Manga von Tallstar's Revenge :D . Hast gute Arbeit geleistet! Falls ich irgendwo noch herumfliegende Bilder finde werde ich die einfügen, aber das passiert eher selten. 07:30, 9. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Stumpy Hey Topas, Huh ich bin mir nicht sicher was da passiert ist. Entweder Mew hat das geändert und nichts davon gesagt und ich habs übersehen oder wir haben darüber geredet, das wieder wegzulassen und ich hab vergessen die benötigte CA-Liste und die Diskussionsseite zu ändern oo; 22:49, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hallo aus Djörmäni :P So ein neuer Abschnitt ist jetzt langsam auch mal nötig:) Dieselbe Frage wie immer: und wie steht's JETZT mit dem Führerschein?xD Oh ja Motorrad..Sieht auch nach Spaß aus^^ Der Papa meiner Reisebegleiterin fährt Motorrad und nimmt sie auch häufiger mal mit:P Ach keine Ahnung wohin ich gerade damit wollte:D In der 3. Staffel erst eingestiegenxD Ojeee haha:D Aber gut, wenn du trotzdem die Dinge verstehst und Freude hast :P Das Problem ist waren wahrscheinlich auch nur so die ersten Folgen �� Arme Emotionen:'( Besonders wenn das Finale bald vor der Tür steht :c Jaja Gossip GirlxD Hab ich jetzt aber auch auf halbem Wege abgesetzt:P Also in der Regel studiert man 6 Semester für den Bachelor, einen Master würde ich aber auch danach anstreben :) Das wird ja mal spannend :o Muss mich ja jetzt auch bald bewerben^^ Was habt ihr denn da so in dem Bereich gemacht? c: Haha, ach ja übrigens bin ich wieder in Deutschland:D Schon seit letzten Montag, aber ich bin einige Tage vorm Heimflug in Sydney krank geworden und das haut mich bis zum heutigen Tag noch um... Echt ich war noch nie so lange krank, bald sind es 2 WochenxD Aber so langsam wirds etwas besser, deswegen schaffe ich es auch mal dir zu schreiben :3 Meine Aktivität geht allerdings erstmal wieder für 2 Wochen runter, weil ich einen Familienurlaub mitmache:P Da freu ich mich ja auch schon drauf:D Und übrigens... kann man bei dir auch nicht die Seite mit den letzten Bearbeitungen aufgrund des neuen Designs aufrufen?! I'm sooooo saaad! T.T Mein kleines Stalker-Herz wird ganz schwer vor Trauer:(( Find ich echt richtig scheißeDx Ok ich hab jetzt gesehen, das sie noch da istxD <3<3 Aber ok... was hast du so die letzten Tage gemacht oder hast du irgendwelche Pläne?:) How is everything going?:P Schöne Grüße c: - 13:44, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hi Topas, Soo sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe :/ Es ist einfach viel passiert in letzter Zeit und an den Tagen, an denen ich Zeit hatte, hab ich einfach nicht dran gedacht... Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich wenigstens kurz mal melden können :( Aber ansonsten ist bei mir alles gut :) Ach und ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH! Wiedermal: Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir nicht früher gratuliert habe! ... puh einen Monat später... das ist mir ja schon peinlich Dx Und vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die süßen Bilder, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen c: <3 Eine ausführliche Antwort erhältst du nächstes Wochenende (versprochen!), unter der Woche befinde ich mich nämlich in Aachen und auf Besuch bei mehreren potentiellen WGs :) Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Sonntag und eine gute Woche - und nochmal ein großes SORRY - LG - 10:33, 23. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen! :P Here I am, finally! Djörmäni, meine dänische Heimatstadt xD Hehe:D Was den Führerschein angeht: Wie siehts jetzt aus?:D Ich fühl mich ja blöd immer so zu fragen, aber wenn man sich die Zeiträume zwischen meinen Antworten anguckt ist es wohl durchaus berechtigt zu fragen xP Aber das mit dem langsam sein kenne ich sehr gut, ich hab selber 2/3 Monate länger gebraucht, als Freunde... aber durch mehr Training ist man vielleicht ja auch eine bessere Fahrerin als andere, wer weiß? :) Und warum zu deiner Schande? :P Theorie ist doch durchaus wichtig, also besser so als fahren ohne die Regeln zu kennen würde ich sagen �� Aber du packst das schon (y) Wenn du es nicht schon geschafft hast:) Gossip Girl hab ich abgesetzt, weil es von Netflix abgesetzt wurdexD Naja, ich hatte da dann für 3 Staffeln nur noch eine Woche Zeit und auf den Marathon hatte ich dann irgendwie nicht Lust und hab mich zur finalen Folge vorgeschummelt haha:P Ouu ja den Wiki Quelltext finde ich in der Hinsicht auch interessant xD Aber was ihr da so macht hört sich ja interessant an:) HTML werde ich ja nun auch lernen, ich bin gespannt (Ich komm dann und frag dich, wenn ich es nicht verstehe o.o :D) Und jaa mein Urlaub war seehr schön :3 Und Down-under waren wir nicht :') Wir waren für ne Woche auf Ischia (Italienische Insel) und dann noch einige Tage in Rom:P Rom wollte ich immer schon sehen, also das war echt toll ... und schweineheiß D: :D Und hammer war vor allem (offensichtlicherweise) DAS ESSEN mhmmmm :P yummy! Und braun bin ich bisher in diesem Sommer auch mal, wer hätte es gedacht :o Ich selber hatte dabei zwar immernoch mit einem sehr nervigen Husten zu kämpfen, aber der lustige Hotelarzt hat es geschafft mich nach 3 Wochen Krankheit einigermaßen wieder zur Gesundheit zu führen xD Meine Tante war auch mit dabei (ist sie eigentlich immer), aber sie hatte auch ein wenig Pech, weil der Flughafen München vermasselt hat ihren Koffer mit an Bord zu kriegen und so musste sie entsprechend 2 Tage ohne Sachen klarkommen *kopfschüttel* *immerdieseFlughäfen*...:D Ach und ich habe mir davor auch eine schöne Pool-Lektüre besorgt: IT von Stephen King c: Sind ja nur 1400 Seiten :3 Gut, genug davon, nun zu deinem Geburtstag! Wie war dein Geburtstag? :3 Hattest du Spaß und hoffentlich nicht zu viel Stress? :) Hast du viel Kuchen und viele Geschenke bekommen? Was hast du denn alles an dem Tag gemacht, dass das so viel Organisation erfordert? :P Würde mich interessieren c: Und nochmals alles gute Nachträglich! DU erhällst 100% ein nachträgliches Weihnachts-und Geburtstagsgeschenk :) Nur noch nicht morgen oder soxD Hoffe das ist inordnung =) Und wie war das Konzert? Wie waren die restlichen Lieder vom Rag'n'Bone Man? xD Erzähl mal:) Und ja das wechselhafte Wetter nervt mich auch, das scheint ja leider wieder da zu sein xI Wobei manchmal wenn man bei uns abends im Dunkeln mit Auto fährt sieht man in der Ferne immer das Lichterspiel von Blitzen, aber man hört nie Donner, das finde ich allerdings äußerst interessant :D In Neuseeland war es glaube ich nicht ganz so wechselhaft, klar manchmal schien die Sonne einige Tage und dann regnete es plötzlich, aber das ist nicht mit hier zu vergleichen ... Da hat es entweder tagelang nur geregnet oder es war tagelang wolkenloser Himmel, aber kein großer Wechsel :D Und nochmals vielen Lieben Dank für die Bilder!:)) Wie läuft es sonst so gerade bei dir? Ist alles gut?:) Ich würde dich auch gerne eben auf den neusten Stand bringen:P Also: Ich kam aus Neuseeland wieder und war total krank... dann war ich im Urlaub und hab mich entspannt:D Soweit weißt du alles... Dann kamen wir aus dem Urlaub wieder und ich hab mich sofort bei der RWTH Aachen für Informatik beworben, was recht einfach war :) Meine Vorabzulassung habe ich auch nach gut einer Woche erhalten *yeay*! Kurz nachdem wir aus dem Urlaub kamen, sind meine Eltern aus beruflichen Gründen für 10 Tage nach Norwegen geflogen und ich war zuhause und hab mich um die Tiere gekümmert... Dabei ist leider etwas (für mich) schreckliches passiert; und zwar ist Troll (eine der beiden neuen Katzen meiner Eltern, beide total verschmust und lieb) gestorben... Ich bin nähmlich eines Nachmittages Freunde besuchen gefahren und hab dabei bemerkt, dass hintern Haus Mähdrescher fahren, ab da hab ich Troll nicht wieder gesehen und hab angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen und 1+1 zusammenzuzählen... Allerdings ist mit erst ein Licht aufgegangen als ich gesehen hab, dass unser Nachbar (dessen Freundin gerne reitet) versucht hat uns anzurufen und ich am selben Tag jemanden an dem Feld vorbei hab reiten sehen... später am Abend kam der Nachbar dann vorbei und hat mir erzählt, dass seine Freundin eine tote Katze auf dem Feld gesehen hat und denkt, dass es unsere ist... lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich bin dann mit Frey raus aufs Stoppelfeld und hab versucht ihn zu finden, hätte fast aufgegeben, aber Frey hat ihn quasi für mich gefunden... Naja da lag er nun tot, jedoch unverletzt und ich stand da nur am heulen (was sowas angeht bin ich fürchterlich sensibel und eine Heulsuse bin ich sowieso), war allerdings erleichtert, dass er offensichtlich nicht in die Maschine geraten ist (ich glaube er wurde am Kopf getroffen und ist sofort gestorben, die Augen waren nämlich noch etwas offen)... Gleichzeitig fängt unser Nachbar an klassische Musik zu spielen... sehr laut...SEHR LAUTxD Das ganze Dorf hat es wahrscheinlich mitbekommenxD Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das war... Wie in einem Film, in so einem Drama oder so D: Naja, ich hab dann irgendwie versucht ihn zum Haus zu bringen, aber tragen kam für mich nicht in frage.. Gerade wegen der Totenstarre hätte ich das nicht ertragen können und hab ihn dann stattdessen in einen Korb gelegt und dann später am Abend im Wald auf unserem Grundstück vergraben... Das war ein Tag, du glaubst es nicht :( Besonders weil ich alleine war :'( Mitlerweile habe ich seinen Tod gut verkraftet, sowas passiert nun einfach... schade nur, dass er so jung war.. Aber trotzdem gehts mir damit jetzt gut, ich bin froh ihn noch ehrenhaft begraben zu haben:) Katzenthema Nummer 2: 2 Tage später ist mir aufgefallen, dass Saga (seine Schwester) trächtig ist o.O Und auch wenn ich das sehr süß finde, bin ich jetzt auch nicht mega begeistert, weil ich es nicht für sooo toll finde, so viele Katzen in die Welt zu setzten.. Aber gut, jetzt ist es so und deswegen freu ich mich auch ein wenig :3 Aber was für ein Zufall, oder? Naja dann sind meine Eltern wiedergekommen und ich habe mich daran gesetzt nach WGs in Aachen zu schauen:) Ich habe dann auch einige Antworten bekommen und war nun aufgrunddessen von Dienstag bis gestern in Aachen und habe mir 6 WGs angeschaut und hab mir zwischendurch dann auch die (wie ich finde sehr hübsche) Stadt angeschaut! Ich hab auch direkt von zweien eine Zusage bekommen und mich heute dann für eine nette 3er WG entschieden:3 Das freut mich total c: Meine Reisebegleiterin will übringes auch Informatik studieren, allerdings in Hamburg und hat wesentlich größere Schwierigkeiten eine WG zu finden :/ Heute hab ich dann auch schon fast meine Einschreibepapiere ausgefüllt und gesammelt:) Das heißt: Im September ziehen ich wahrscheinlich um und dann fängt auch schon irgendwie das Studium an (ich bin jetzt schon etwas aufgeregt) :)) Das ist in letzter Zeit passiert:) Ach und ich hab auch Taus Hinweis auf die Königinnen-Vorlage gesehen, also darauf kann man sich ja auch schon freuen:) Das war es jetzt aber von mir und meine nächste Antwort wird nicht so lange brauchen:) Liebe Grüße - 14:36, 28. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Huhu:P Jaa das stimmt schon, was du da sagst.. wenn jemand im Internet einfach verschwindet, wirkt das gerne mal etwas unheimlich (also zumindest wenn es recht plötzlich passiert) o.O Aber wie wir ja nun wissen, bist du damals nicht gestorbenxD Ich muss sagen, dass ich es damals ja nicht gemerkt habe - Weil ich vorher ja schon selber wortlos verschwand und nicht im Wiki aktiv war:'D SorryxD Und Yeah! Glückwunsch! :)) Wie lief die Prüfung denn so? Alles perfekt gemacht?:D Das ist doch so ein schöne Gefühl endlich damit fertig zu werden:P Machst du denn auch den Anhängerführerschein? Ich rechne ja irgendwie mit einem Nein, aber vielleicht liege ich ja falsch:D Bei uns haben das mehrere gemacht (Ich wollte eigentlich auch einen machen, aber nach meinen vielen Prüfungen hatte ich einfach keinen Nerv und keinen Bock mehr..xD) Uhuuu, Versicherungen... da müsstest du dich doch eigentlich auskennen?^^ Ich kann dir da jedenfalls nicht helfen, ich weiß ja noch nichtmal was du mit Prozenten meinst..Haha, aber das kriegst du schon hin:) Bald wird also durch die Gegend gedüst �� ! Na warum verurteilst du mich dann?! xD Hypcrite!Ich halte mich ja immer davon ab, aber sich das Ende zu spoilern ist einfach manchmal soo reizvoll:3 Ach herjee WC... Ich glaube, für mich ich die Buchreihe leider tot :( Ich kann mich nichtmehr dafür motivieren, ich hab noch nicht einmal Gelbzahns Geheimnis fertig gelesen, dabei mag ich die emotionalen Specials eigentlich am liebsten... Aber da ich auch bei Die Letzte Hoffnung geendet habe, empfinde ich das als ein gutes Ende:) Heißt es auch für dich, dass du aufhörst WC zu lesen?^^ Hört sich ja auch mega cool an:) Ist ja auch recht viel Verantwortung^^ Und brauchbar ist so ein Wissen sicher in der Zukunft! Was meine Benutzerseite angeht, muss ich aber auch sagen, dass ich mir dafür gefühlt hunderte andere Benutzerseiten-Codes angeschaut habe... auf die wenigsten Codes bin ich selber gekommenxD Schande über mein Haupt, ich habe es noch nicht zuende gelesen :'D Ich hatte im Urlaub eine richtigen guten Run und hab mehrer hundert Seiten gelesen (die ich richtig gut fand!), danach war ich aber wie gesagt alleine zuhause und hab mich nicht getrautxD Seitdem bin ich etwas davon abgekommen, aber ich lese es noch zuende (das wäre mir sonst ganz schön peinlich!) :D Und genau wegen dem Film bin ich auch darauf gekommen.. Ich würde den schon gerne sehen, aber aus dem selben Grund auch etwas zögerlich:D Und ja der Koffer war recht zügig nachgeliefert worden:) Meinen Eltern und mir ist das schon häufiger Mal passiert, besonders früher - aber ich glaube das ist einfach unser Pech, weil wir Streiks und ähnliches erwischt haben:D Die Koffer haben glücklicherweise immer ihren Weg zu uns gefunden (auch wenn es mal 10 Tage dauerte D:) Ich kenne sonst kaum einen, dem das mal passiert ist - also brauchst du dir denke ich nicht allzu große Sorgen machen:) Dein Geburtstag hört sich ja schön und gesselig an :) Aber gut, für nächstes Jahr hast du ja noch genügend Zeit zum überlegen! :D Jaaaa echt, warum haben eigentlich alle gleichzeitig Geburtstag? Unverschämt xD Gerade hier im August kenne ich soooo viele... und ich steuere auch noch dazu :P Jaja, morgen ist es soweit...dann bin ich 20 -- 2..und ..0!!! Das gibt es ja nicht... :D Übringens erwarte ich auch keine Geschenke! Nur dass das klar ist ;) Haha, besser wäre es wohl für dich wenn ich am 29.02 Geburtstag hätte - dann wäre es nur noch alle 4 Jahre! :'D Uuuh, hört sich toll an *.* Mitsingen, Materia, The Weeknd ... hammer:D Und sogar Dat Adam, dass die es 'soweit' schaffen hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwarten:) Okey, das mit den Plätzen kann ich auch nachvollziehen:) Aber deine Schilderung klingt trotzdem super cool:P Und nein, ich war noch nicht auf einem Festival, aber das steht schon lang auf meiner To-Do Liste:) Bei uns in der Stadt gibt sogar jährlich auch ein Festival, da muss ich auch unbedingt mal dabei sein, obwohl es nicht so richtig meine Musikrichtung ist:) Gefällt dir den das Festival-feeling besser als bei einem Konzert? c: Komisches Wetter und soooo viel Regen! Mein einziges Kommentar dazu x| Ach ja Troll... Was Saga angeht: Sie hat am 2. August genau 1 Junge geboren:3 Wir haben damit gar nicht gerechnet, weil sie entsprechend noch sehr schlank wirkte... wir haben ja eher darauf gewartet, dass sie kugelrund wird:D Und weil es so schön ist, hat sie die Schublade unter meinem Bett (und auf meinen Klamotten drauf!) als perfekten Geburtsort auserkoren xD Schon die Kitty hat in der Schublade mal Junge bekommen... Die beiden sind übringes immernoch da, weil Saga ihr Baby nur wieder zurückträgt, wenn wir sie woanders hin bewegen..:P Das Ganze ist jetzt nur etwas besser mit Handtüchern ausgestattet^^ Naja wie auch immer: Ich war an dem Tag Freunde besuchen und komme spät abends wieder nur um Saga und ihr Neugeborenes wiederzufinden:D Das Kitten hat eine ähnliche Musterung wie unser Hund (allgemein wie Landseer): Weiß mit schwarzen Flecken (welche aber langsam heller werden und es entsteht eine leichte Tigerung) .. und genau wie Troll hat es eine weiße Schwanzspitze <3 - Der/Die Kleine ist echt süß und entwickelt sich prächtig, hat nun offene Augen und ist RIEßIG! Aber als Einzelkind muss es ja auch nicht um die Milch rangeln:P Apropos Einzelkind: Ungewöhnlich o.O Wir waren am Tag nach der Geburt auch beim Tierarzt, weil Saga etwas unwohl wirke und wir befürchtet haben, dass da ein Junge irgendwie feststeckt... die Befürchtung wurde nicht bestätigt, Saga hatte nur ne unangenehme Verstopfung:') Aber alles läuft seitdem super:) Sie frisst, geht ab und zu mal für einige Stunden raus (am Anfang nur ganz kurz und jetzt immer länger) und kehrt immer gurrend und miauend zu ihrem dicken Baby zurück:3 Zuckersüß!! Und ja, da es nur eines ist, behalten wir es:) Naja, meine Meinung dazu hat so in etwa 3 Gründe: 1. Es ist immer etwas nervenaufreibend, die Kätzchen weiterzuvermitteln, wenn sie alt genug sind - man möchte ihnen ja ein gutes Zuhause geben bzw. überhaupt jemanden finden, der gerne eine Katze hätte... Das war bei uns zwar bisher zum Glück kein Problem, aber man weiß ja nie:) 2. Wir hatten jetzt schon ein paar Mal Junge und da geht bei mir einfach langsam die Tendenz durch, dass genug genug ist:) Ich fand die ja alle mega toll und süß, aber nun ist auch gut^^ 3. Es gibt ja schon soviele Tiere in Tierheimen, die ein Zuhause brauchen... wir erschaffen für jene ja eigentlich ja nur Konkurrenz - gerade Katzen vermehren sich ja ganz schön schnell.. Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist, wie es ist:) Saga kann einmal die Erfahrung machen eine Mutter zu sein, ich kann nochmal die Erfahrung machen mich in eine Babykatze zu verlieben und die Entwicklung zu beobachten und am Ende wird sie einfach kastriert und und wir haben eine neue tolle Katze:) Okay, das ist jetzt auch lange geworden :D Bitte.Nenn.Mich.Nicht.Frau xD Das hört sich echt soo seltsam an:D Und vielen Dank!:3 Es lief echt alles bisher gut:) Und ich bemühe mich die Interessanten Fakten für dich herauszufischen:'D Ich glaube, ganz soo alltagsgebräuchlich wie bei dir wird das allerdings nicht sein:P Hast schon Recht, das ganze hier neigt sich zeitweise mehr und mehr dem Stillstand zu... Und mit der Transparenz hast du meiner Meinung nach völlig recht... Ich brauche nicht im Detail wissen, was bei den Admins los ist, aber OB was los ist bzw. sein wird, würde mich manchmal interessieren :/ Im Moment scheint jedenfalls Tau einiges zu machen, aber Tau schien auf mich sowieso immer wie der Admin mit der meisten Konstanz und Aktivität, Aki sieht man auch immer mal wieder:) Jedenfalls, dass Leute aus dem englischen Wiki da sind, finde ich irgendwie echt cool:D Keine Ahnung... es wirkt plötzlich so internationalxD Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nur hier sind, weil unser CA-Projekt zu unterlaufen und deren zu überlaufen ist:'P Ich mag's! Die Sommerferien.. jaja haha, das tut mir leid:D Sind bei euch eigentlich immernoch welche? Dein Urlaub ist ja auch fast um die Ecke ;) Das schaffst du! c: Ich hätte auch gerne früher geantwortet, ich war aber einige Tage in Dänemark:) (Leider weil mein Opa verstorben ist, aber er war 93 und auch gesundheitlich war es zu erwarten.. Also alles gut, er ist friedlich im Schlaf gestorben:) ) Das bringt mich nur dazu zu fragen: WAS ist eingentlich mit diesem Sommer los? So viel passiertxD Das war's und viele liebe Grüße - und auch an meinem Ende: Sorry für die Länge:) - 19:18, 13. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dankeschön!:33 Au jaa ENDLICH bin ich Mitglied in diesem fabulösen CubxD Mhm.. und meine Clubmitgliedsschaftkarte ist immernoch nicht da...:'D Naja jedenfalls.. ohgottohgott .. heiraten und Kinder kriegen •~• Das ganze liegt bei mir gefühlt noch mindestens 10 Jahre in die ZukunftxD Aber es würde mich irgendwo auch reizen zu sehen, wer so als erstes Kinder kriegt von den Leuten die ich kenne�� Eine aus meinem Jahrgang hat schon ein Haus gebaut und wohnt da mit ihrem Freund... der ist zwar auch schon 28 aber trotzdem o.O Ob das wohl gut geht so früh?:D Und ja ich kenne jemanden der am 29.02 Geburtstag hat: Mein Tutor und Biolehrer in der Schule:D Und der Papa bei dir damals, hat der sein Geburtstag jedes Jahr um einen Tag versetzt? Ich versteh nämlich nicht ganz wie das mit dem 7. zustande kommen kannxD Uh Baustellen... überall... Baustellen... Baustellen... überall... Das ist alles was ich dazu sagen werdeXD Und Schadenfreiheitskasse... noch nie gehörtxD Ich kenne mich da anscheineind gar nicht mit aus:D Und wohoo du hast dein Auto! :P Das ist ja cool c: Das Problem mit dem allzu modernen Fahrschulauto kenne ich auchxD Das Auto meiner Eltern mit dem ich fahre ist dagegen echt primitiv:D Und wie lässt es sich so fahren? Genießt du die Mobilität?:P Fährst du damit immer zur Arbeit oder nur so mal, wenn es nötig ist? Apropos Auto: Meine Eltern haben am Freitag auch ihren langersehnten Neuwagen bekommen... nun sind sie stolze Eltern ihres neuen BabyxD Dachte ich schieb das mal hiereinxP Das englische Wiki war für mich auch einen gute Vorlage zum Codes klau... ähm .. um mich inspirieren zu lassen!! :D Haha:P Ich dachte früher auch: Boah Signaturen!? Wie kriegen Leute SOWAS hin, voll kompliziert!!! xD Und jetzt mach ich sie ja auch selber.3 Berichten kann ich leider nicht.. ich hab in der Zwischenzeit glaube ich so 10 Seiten weitergelesen:D Ja ich kenne Dat Adam schon, allerdings die Musik nicht so gut... da kann ich mich also nicht zu ausprechen:) Ich hab halt nur von ihnen als Youtubern gehört und dadurch dann von der Band:) Findest du ihre Musik denn gut? c: Ja ich würde das Kleine am liebsten mit nehmen beim Umzug, aber ich muss mir halt auch eingestehen, dass es es wahrscheinlich bei meinen Eltern besser hat.. wegen dem Freilauf und der Ländlichkeit hier:) Haha ja meine SchubladexD Ich hab sie vor einiger Zeit endlich dazu bringen können in eine andere Ecke meines Zimmers umzuziehen und da waren die beiden auch sehr zufrieden mit... Doch jetzt ist der Kleine schon so viel im Zimmer unterwegs, dass er die Schublade für sich wiederentdeckt hat und zu seinen wiederwehrenden Lieblingsschlafplatz geworden ist :') Und ja es ist am Anfang ziemlich schwierig zu erkennen welches Geschlecht das Kitten hat, aber mitlerweile sind wird uns recht sicher, dass es ein Kater ist:) Och süüüß Labradorwelpe*.* Mit ihren großen tapsigen Pfoten <3 Niedlich:3 Schade, dass du ihn nicht geklaut hastxD Irgendwann wirst du bestimmt auch stolzer Hundebesitzer sein, ich bin mir sicher:3 Ach und Tierbabys sind glaube ich immer niedlich, ob man nun viel mit ihnen zu tun hat oder nicht (ich kommen jedenfalls nie über Katzenbabys hinweg) :P Ja das mit dem Tierheim habe ich mir auch vorgenommen, das ist eine gute Idee:) Stimmt schon... ich betätige mich außerhalb des CAs auch nicht... da gebe ich mir dafür auch Mühe..^^ Aber du hast schon recht:/ Ich würde mir einfach wünschen, dass jeder der was zur Bewertung hochlädt auch selber Bewertungen schreibt, ob nun aus dem englischen oder dem deutschen Wiki... Damit mehr Ausgleich ist...:) Haha Urlaub zu haben ist sicher hammer:) Machst du denn was in deiner freien Zeit oder wird mehr gechillt?:P Und Danke für dein Beileid:) Ich glaube für meine Mutter war das ganze doch auch wesentlich schwerer als für mich..:/ Und jetzt bin ich auch fertig^^ Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag (wann auch immer du das hier ließt:D) und du hörst von mir das nächste Mal wohl aus Aachen:) Liebe Grüße - 10:07, 4. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Frage Liebe Topas Wie hast du das glänzende Fell gemacht, bei Blattglanz? Bin eben gerade an einer glänzenden Katze und weiss nicht, wie ich ihr Fell machen soll. LG Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 10:22, 30. Mai 2018 (UTC) RE Kein Problem, danke für den Tipp und auf einandermal. Lg Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 18:31, 4. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Bewertungen und Bearbeitungskonflikte D: Hey Topas, heute ist ja ganz schön viel los auf dem CA. Was erstmal schön ist, aber auch ein paar doofe Nebeneffekte hat, und zwar, dass es zu Bearbeitungskonflikten kommt und dann auch noch zu welchen, von denen man nicht unbedingt was mitbekommt. Unter anderem habe ich ne Änderung von Mystery gekillt, woraufhin du Mysterys Änderung wiederhinzugefügt hast, aber dafür meine gekillt hast xD Ist jetzt, glaube ich nicht weiter dramatisch. Ich wollte dir bloß bescheid geben, dass auch dadurch zwischendurch zwei Bewertungen von dir unabsichtlich rausgenommen worden sind. Einmal die Bewertung von Mapleshade und einmal die Bewertung von Farnfuß. von Farnfuß kannst du dir nochmal aus der Versionsgeschichte raussuchen Das sind zumindest die Sachen, die ich auf die Schnelle gefunden habe. Am besten du schaust nochmal selbst, ob noch alles da ist. Ich wollte dir nur mal bescheid sagen. LG 19:41, 5. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Re: Character Arts Hey Topas Rosenjunges hab ich jetzt aus der benötigten CAs-Liste entfernt. Dass ich mal wieder irgendwo vergessen hab, zu entfernen, dass die Version fertig ist, wundert mich nicht. Was mich daran viel eher erstaunt hat ist, dass Rosepetal noch als Junges gelistet war. wtf xD Was das mackarel gestreifte angeht musste ich damals erstmal selber gucken, was das ist xD Aber wenn man den ganzen Bildern und dem hier trauen kann, dann müsste bei Codys Tigerung eigentlich nur ihr Schweif geändert werden ^^ 20:52, 7. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Poppy & Sorrel Huhu, ich hoffe, ich stör nicht im Urlaub? :D Es ist gar kein großes Thema, ich wollte das eigentlich nur gesagt haben, weil es ja von vornherein immer so war, aber einfach, dass das mal ganz klar ist: Poppyfrost wird sich immer an Sorreltail orientieren. Das hat damals angefangen, als ich Poppy gemacht habe und sie nach Silbers Sorrel gerichtet habe und das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn du jetzt Sorrel machst ^^ Poppy ist dadurch jetzt natürlich gar nicht up to date, aber das ist sie alleine aus Shadinggründen schon lange nicht mehr ^^ Sorrel muss ja auch wieder erneuert werden und bis du das hast, werde ich auf jeden Fall mit Poppy warten, zwei mal verbessern macht da ja recht wenig Sinn xD das heißt, wenn du irgendwann mal einen Tapetenwechsel mit Sorrel machst, der regeltechnisch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, musst du dich nicht an Poppys Aussehen halten, Poppy zieht immer nach ^^ es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn du mir in so einem Fall ne Nachricht hinterlassen würdest, aber grundsätzlich kommt die Tochter immer nach der Mutter ^^ Jo, das wollte ich nur mal kurz sagen ^-^ Liebste Grüße und noch viel Spaß und gute Erholung im Urlaub! :) ~ 20:43, 21. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Uii, wie war er denn, der Urlaub? :3 Die neue Sorrel gefällt mir mega *w* jetzt muss ich halt mit Poppy nachziehen xD die Regeländerung, die hier schon umhergeistert, obwohl sie noch nicht in Kraft tritt, betrifft unvollständige CA-Sets ^^ ich will hier aber gar nichts Falsches sagen, deswegen verweise ist mal auf die Erklräung der Admins, einmal auf Mohnhasels Disku und einmal auf Curlys Disku ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 20:12, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE: Blume Liebe Topas Das Problem ist, ich komm gar nicht so weit. Sobald ich bei der Seite "byMohnhasel" oder sonst von der Disku auf ihre Fatei gehe, werd ich automatisch abgemeldet. Wenn ich mich anmelden möchte, ladet es und ich kann mich gar nicht anmelden. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 20:47, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Freut mich, daß dir Malvrnschweif gefällt. Ausserdem könntest du bei der Disku noch die Schülerversion von Stoatfur (rotbraun) als Farbvergleich drauf stellen? BLUME Ich weiss es nicht. Ich würde es machen, da es den Bewertern hilft und ich es schon paar mal gesehen habe. Ich finds voll cool, dass du jetzt auch anfängsz Dafürs zu verteilen an mich. Kamst mir am anfang eher negatov vor, da du dehr streng, kritisch aber aucb fair bewertet hast (nicht negativ) hab aber jetzt meoner Meinung nach, auch einen schritt gemacht und hoffentlich aich aus deiner Sicht, moch verbessert. Danke für deine Hilfe. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 21:03, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Währe voll nice, wenn du bald mal Dämmerlicht fertig machen könntest. Wär so passend, da ich ja gerade ihre Schwester gemacht habe. Nur eine Idee, nicht als Auftrag. RE Liebe Topas Das freut moch sehr. Ich freu mich auf sie. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:01, 23. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: Och bekomme heute mein Kätzchen (sorry, musste raus);) RE Es heisst, dass ich heute meine erste Katze(8 Wochen alt) abholen kann! Bin so gespannt, musste es einfach schreiben. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 08:56, 23. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Danke ;) Auf bald einmal. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 09:00, 23. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Tipps und Tricks für das finden von Mobbingpixeln und vielem mehr, Folge 265 Huhu ^^ Ich hab deine Nachricht bei Mew gesehen und dachte, ich erzähl dir mal, wie Daisy und ich das bisher immer gemacht haben :3 Du kennst in Gimp ja den Zauberstab, das Werkzeug, ohne das ich ständig am verzweifeln wäre xD ich weiß nicht, wo das andere Werkzeug bei dir ist, aber bei mir ist es direkt daneben, die Farbauswahl. Das ist ein Finger mit drei bunten Kästchen und damit werden alle Pixel ausgewählt, die diesselbe Farbe haben wie der angeklickte. Das Problem ist hierbei, dass Gimps Grundeinstellungen der Farbauswahl einen Schwellenwert von 15,0 haben und so auch ähnliche Farben aufgewählt werden. Also muss man den Schwellenwert vor dem Prüfen auf 0,0 stellen, das stellt man übrigens bei diesem Werkzeugseinstellungen-Dock ein ;) Ich hoffe, das war verständlich :D Liebste Grüße ~ 07:10, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Mobbingpixel everywhere! They rule the World O^O Hallo! Na gerne verrate ich dir das, die sind nämlich meistens bis auf 1% schon transparent und das kann man mit dem Auge nichr sehen, egal welche Farben man hin macht. Ich arbeite mit Gimp also ich erklär wie ich es da mache. Ich wähle ein strahlendes Pink aus und stell den Stift (Das Bleistift Ding das nicht fusselig malt) auf so groß das er mit einem Klick das ganze Bild ausmalt. Dann nehme ich das "Nach Farbe Auswählen" Tool, das ist neben dem Zauberstab so ein Finger mit 3 Farbkästchen daneben. Dort stellst du dann den Schwellwert auf 0, das ist ganz wichtig! Dann prüfe ich zuerst die Transparenten Parts, einfach einmal außen hin klicken dann wählt es alles transparente aus, und dann nimmst du den Bleistift und das ausgewählte wird pink angemalt. Und dann guckst du. Wenn da irgendein Pixel nicht ganz transparent ist, egal ob jetzt ganz draußen oder so ein Mobber, wird der nicht pink und glotzt dich total auffällig an. Genau so machst du es mit den Outlines. An irgendeiner Stelle mit dem Auswähl-Tool die Outlines antippen, pink anmalen, und dann glotzen dich schwarze Pixel an die nicht ganz schwarz sind. Ich hoffe das war verständlich :D 07:16, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Hmm, bei der Dawncloud von dem Datum, als das angemerkt wurde, haut die Farbauswahl bei mir tatsächlich auch nicht hin :/ ich hab Gimp 2.6, also auch ne recht alte Version, ist aber trotzdem ganz schön komisch s: ~ 15:14, 29. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Die 2.8 hatte ich mal, nachdem unser PC von damals neu aufgesetzt wurde und niemand mir Bescheid gesagt hat, damit ich Gimp sichern kann >_> jedenfalls konnte ich damit gar nicht umgehen xD dann hat Shani mir freundlicherweise das Setup der 2.6 geschickt c: das ist einfach die Version, mit der ich alles gelernt habe und sie ist der Version von Taus alten Tutorials auch sehr nahe (keine Ahnung, welche Version genau das damals war), und da ich nunmal ein totaler Gewohnheitsmensch bin, ist das einfach die beste Version für mich :D ~ 08:37, 30. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Fuzz und Cody "Bei seiner rechten Vorderpfote", also eben seine rechte. Wenn er die rechte Pfote heben würde :'D Und da ist auf der Oberseite Shading wo keins sein soll, die soll ja nur unten geshadet sein bei den Hauskätzchen^^ Ich hoffe das war besser verständlich? 09:39, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Ja das mein ich, irgendwie geht mir das noch zu weit da in Richutng vom Lichtdingsi D: Kannst dus ein klein wenig weiter rüber schubsen? 09:53, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich habe mir vorgenommen, jetzt das ordentlich zu machen. Sonst habe ich meist einfach das Dafür für die Quote gegeben, und mich ehrlich gesagt nicht getraut Kritik zu üben, weil ich bei sowas meist eh nicht ernst genommen werde weil ich ja "Die Mew" bin. Aber dadurch habe ich oft jetzt nichts gesagt und das is auch doof, deswegen werde ich ab jetzt ordentlich bewerten. 10:04, 1. Jul. 2018 (UTC) CA Liebe Topas Da ich Malvenschweif mit dem selben Shading gemacht habe wie die anderen langhaar-Kriegerversionen bin ichgerade durcheinander. Da es bei ihrem Shading so gut sein sollte und bei den restlichen nicht. Ausserdem, wirst du die weissen TUpfen jetzt wieder ergänzen. Als Info, ich finde sie mit den weissen Tupfen auch voll schön. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu agressiv rübergekommen, ich war einfach enttäuscht, da ich die Illusion hatte, dass Echomist mal angenommen wird. Wie schon geschrieben hoffe ich, dass es jetzt okay ist. Ansonsten darf sich gerne jemand anderes an Echomist versuchen, da es wegen der Datei nicht geht. Ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall irgendwie drängen, ich musste es einfach loswerden. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 18:45, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE Liebe Topas Ich war so gewohnt Star zuschreiben, dass ich es falsch gemacht habe. Ich werde sonst Malvenschweif kurz ändern. Das mit Echomist hoffe ich auch. Ich meinte, dass du geschrieben hast, dass du die weissen Tupfen schöner fandest. Da wollte ich wissen, ob du es noch änderst oder nicht? LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 19:03, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ampfer Warte bitte noch damit. Ich hab zwar schon ne Collage (Datei entfernt) für dich gemacht mit den Bildern wo sie vorkommt, damit du da dann gut schauen kannst, aber sie hat nur 5 Bilder und sieht in jedem anders aus (yay), deswegen müssen wir erstmal bereden was wir da machen. 19:18, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Wir warn jetz doch sehr schnell fertig :'D Tau meinte jeh weiter es weg ist desto schwerer sind die Flecken einzuzeichnen, deswegen fehlt am Kopf dann das helle und am Schweif nur noch 3 statt 4 Farben, also nimm am besten immer das was "Näher an der Kamera" ist als beispiel^^ 19:28, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ich würde sagen die Ohren dunkelbraun wie den Popofleck. Beim Vorderbein das machst du dreifarbig, also weiß (pfote), schokobraun (beim Ellenbogen das), "normal"braun (dann oben der Rest zur Schulter), nicht dunkelbraun wie das auf dem einen ist. Dann die Ferse hinten auch "normal"braun. Und das Nackenfell wieder dunkelbraun wie den Popofleck. Ich hab den brauns jetz 3 Namen gegeben ich hoffe du verstehst welches welches ist XD 20:16, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Marmorierung Liebe Topas Ich wollte dich fragen, wie du die ganze marmorierung bei Zedernpelz so gemacht hast. Ich möchte mich an Rehfuss versuchen und weiss nicht ganz, wie ich so daran gehen sollte. Es wäre cool, wenn du mir Tipps geben könntest, damit er so gut wie möglich wird. Danke schon im vorraus. LG geschmolzener Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 14:19, 30. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Stromung Heii Topas Wäre es möglich, dass du ein Video-Tutorial zu deiner Stromung machen könntest? Ich fand deine Stromung bei Rippletail einfach umwerfend und möchte gerne auch si stromen können mit der Fellstrucktur und drum und drann. Es haben sich aich noch viele andere sehr für die Stromung allgemein interessiert. Es wäre wirklich voll cool. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 20:49, 7. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Von den Toten auferstanden Halloooo.. :) Also erstmal entschuldige ich mich auch mal für meine Abwesenheit, ich war sogar länger als eine Schangerschaft inaktiv (Nein, auch ich war nicht schwanger und erziehe nun ein 3-monatiges KindxD).. Naja, here I am, abwohl meine Aktivitäten sich hier im Wiki leider vorerst auf weiterhin sehr wenig bis nichts beschränken werden - deine ganzen 4 CA's werd ich wohl so schnell nicht nachmachen können:P Bei mir ist aber alles gut, ich hab nur mehr um die Ohren als....jemals zuvor:D In Aachen ist alles supii, hab hier gute Freunde gefunden, das Studium bisher erfolgreich durchstanden und mich sehr gut eingelebt:) Was soll ich sagen, alles gut:D ABER SOO VIELE AUFGABEN UND KLAUSUREN D: wot de hek eigentlich, ich hab teilweise in den Lernräumen gelebt :0 Da bleibt halt keine Zeit übrig... Naja, so war das und nächstes Semester wird wahrscheinlich kaum besser, weil ich nun mit nem Andwendungsfach anfange und zusätzlich noch nen Job bekommen hab:I.. was ich aber allerdings irgendwie sehr cool finde, natürlich:) Und was die Tiere so angeht, muss ich leider sagen, dass Kitty der Sole Survivor ist:( Frey ist im Herbst an Geschwüren im Magenbereich im Alter von 9 Jahren gestorben, was sehr traurig war:( Und Saga und der kleine Lord Snow (von meinen Eltern in Ehren von GoT benannt xD) sind auf sehr mysteriöse Arten einfach tot umgefallen, obwohl eigentlich kern gesund und mega jung:O Also das ist uns echt ein Mysterium:/ Beide wirkten völlig fit.. haben auch evtl. an Gift gedacht, aber warum gehts dann Kitty so gut? Vielleicht hatten die ja irgendwelche genetischen Probleme, die vereerbt wurden, aber genau wissen wir nichts O.o Somit bleibt es auch erstmal dabei, dass wir nur Kitty haben, soll sie genießen Einzelkatze zu sein, das liebt sie nämlich anscheinend SEHR:D Und ich weiß leider nicht was Schadensfreiheitsklassen sind D: ... Da schreibst du mir mal nach ewig langer Zeit wieder und hast nichts besseres zu tun als mit dem Finger auf meine Inkompetenzen zu zeigen, warum musst du mich so damit aufziehen, du Assi!:/// Langsam glaube ich, du schreibst nur mit mir um dich selbst besser zu fühlen.. Whatever, dann weiß ich halt nicht was das ist, na und?!? *srz* :P Wie gehts denn nun deinem Laptop? Alles wieder gut, oder hast du nen Neuen?:) Die Geschichte kenn ich aber auch, ich hab nen Neuen bekommen, welcher nach einem Monat schon in die Reperatur musste, was können die Dinger eigentlich? :D Es hat mich übrigens sehr gefreut deine Nachricht zu sehen, hab mir teilweise etwas Sorgen gemacht, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass wahrscheinlich an einigen Stellen das Leben Aufmerksamkeit wollte:) Aber trotzdem sehr schön zu wissen, dass es "nur" an Dingen wie der Laptop lag :3 Oh wie witzig, dass du jetzt in der IT-Abteilung bist und programmierst - Rate mal wär nun Programmierungs-Tutorin für die Erstis ist? Bitte frag mich nichts, ich kann secretly nichts .. Gefällt's dir denn in der neuen Abteilung, machts dir Spaß?:) Und welche Sprache macht ihr da? Stell ich mir spannend, so einen Wechsel vorzunehmen c: loT sagt mir allerdings nichts, wofür steht das?:D Oh wie hat es dir in Nürnberg gefallen? Hilf mir mal kurz auf die Sprünge, warst du schonmal da?:D Aber das ist sehr cool wie viel du zu so Events fährst, find ich:3 Und mega, dass du nun auch mal mit Auto unterwegs bis (ein Glück fahr ich nur noch Bus phew��) xD :P Ist sonst alles gut, ist irgendwas in den letzten 3 Monaten passiert bei dir?:) Oder alles wie immer? Viele liebe Grüße :3 - 14:35, 28. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Rückkehr CA Heii Topas :3 (ich hoffe, ich darf dich so nennen xDD sonst einfach sagen) Erstmal wollte ich sagen, dass ich es toll finde, dass du wieder mal ein bisschen Zeit gefunden hast, dich hier blicken zu lassen :) Ich wollte fragen, ob du vorhast wieder ein bisschen aktiver zu werden, würde mich meega freuen und vielleicht würde man ja mal wieder CAs von dir hier vorfinden, oder nicht? Ich wünsche dir ganz einen schönen Tag :3 LG Mohn 10:30, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Cool, das freut mich. Schön, senigstens ein bisschen. Das mit der Zeit kennt wohl jeder, aber voll cool mit den Redones. Frost sieht toll aus :3 Hoffentlich auf bald mal. LG Mohn :3 19:10, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Stimmt XD aber es hat mich halt noch entschlossener gemacht. Ich habe hart gearbeitet, damit ich jetzt soweit bin Danke fürs Lob. Ist ja wichtig, dass man von Anfang an auf die Details schaut, nur so kann man aufbauen. Übrigens wollte ich dir sagen, dass du unbedingt mal wieder ne Stromung wie Rippletail machen musst. I ❤️ him *-* LG Mohn :3 20:10, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC)